San Francisco
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: switches back and forth between decades. I don't own anyone. Takes place after 'Morgan'. *Please Review.*
1. Topanga

**Topanga**

I was 17, in high school. It was lunchtime. My boyfriend and friend, Cory Matthews had been out sick all week, or so we heard. Being the person I was, I knew there was something more. For one thing, he hadn't been as talkative and outgoing as usual, not even talking to his best friend, Shawn which was the cause of several rifts between them. Cory had taken to wearing long sleeves. Shawn came to school either happy or depressed, which he stayed throughout the day. Often I'd see bruises on his arms and never knew how they got there. He smelled of smoke and kept several small vials of vodka in his locker. His younger by 1 year sister, Stacey sometimes ate lunch with me. We were eating lunch in the park outside of the school. It was a warm October day.

"How's Cory?" Stacey asked.

"Still sick, from what I heard."

"Ohh jeez. What's he sick with?"

"Idinno...first it was a cold then the flu and now apparently it's pneumonia."

"Oh gawd."

"Yeah."

"I didn't sleep that well last night."

I looked at her, while dipping a piece of whole wheat pita in the hummus my mom had gotten from the store.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. so exscuse me if I fall asleep."

"Uh huh."

She reached over and took some of the pita.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

She scopped up some of the hummus onto the pita and put it into her mouth, then took a drink from the bottled water shed bought from the school vending machine with the quarters I'd let her use. After she was done with the pita and water, she layed down on the grass and spread out. I saw Shawn walking across the street and into the park.

"Hey Shawn," I called.

He looked up.

"Hey Topanga," he called back.

He crossed to where Stacey and I were and sat down next to us. He looked at the hummus and pita.

"Um what's that...?" he asked.

"Hummus. It's, middle eastern. And apparently the Jewish eat it as well. Try some. It's really good. Oh and that's pita," I replied.

"Ohkk."

He picked up a piece of pita and dipped it into the hummus; looked at Stacey and smiled.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night," he said.

"Yeah I know she told me," I said.

"Yeah we were up talking late into the night. And morning."

"Oh."

"And then this morning Claire came over, very upset."

"Ohh."

"I might try to sleep too."

"Ok."

He popped the pita into his mouth.

"Mmm this is really good," he said.

"Yeah I know," I said; "well considering my mom's a health nut . . ."

I took my sandals off and pulled my knees into my chest, lacing my fingers between my toes.

"Any news from Cory?" I asked, looking at Shawn.

My thick light brown hair fell to one side.

"He still won't tell me anything Topanga," Shawn replied.

"Yeah but at least he talks to you," I said.

Shawn scoffed.

"Yeah barely."

"I haven't seen much of Morgan around either," I said.

"Well it's a pretty big school."

He finished the pita.

"Maybe it has to do with the shooting," I said.

"Hmm?" Shawn asked.

"The school, shooting. A few months ago. Remember/"

"Oh yeah. That shook everyone up esp ..."

"Angela?" I asked looking at Shawn; he'd turned his head to look at the sparkling green grass.

He looked up, his hazel eyes filled with sad realisation.

"Yeah. and..."

"You," I said.

He nodded.

He and his girlfriend Angela had lost their cousins in the school shooting.

"And you know, with Cory's grandmother...dying..." Shawn said.

"Yeah," I said, then continued with; "they were pretty close."

"Mmm."

He closed his eyes and layed down on the grass. Pretty soon, I did too. It was so warm that I couldn't help falling asleep.


	2. Morgan

**Morgan**

It was a gray rainy day. I was standing at the counter in a coffee shop on the dock.

"Hi what can I get you?" the tall guy behind the counter asked me.

"Hi um......" I said, my blue eyes drifting to the hanging blackboard above his dark head where the menu was written in white chalk.

"2.....chai teas," I said, sliding a 10 dollar bill across the counter towards him.

"Ok anything else?" he asked.

"And 2 brownies," I decided, thinking the chocolate might help both Leo and I.

"That it?" he asked.

"Yeah huh."

"Ohkk," he said, calculating my change on the cash register.

He glanced up at me as he did so.

"Hey do you.....?"

"Go to John Adams?"

"Yeah. Um do you?" he asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've seen you around. It's a big school so you might not have seen me."

"Oh ok."

"You hear about the school shooting?"

"Yeah I think everyone in the school did. It was pretty hard on everyone."

"That it was."

"Here ya go."

He handed me the brownies, tea and my change.

"Thank you."

"Uh huh. See ya around."

"Yeah see ya."

I left the coffee shop and went to where Leo was sitting at the beach.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him.

He turned his head from staring at the ocean and looked at me. I handed him a paper cup of tea.

"Here you go," I said, quoting the coffee shop guy.

"Thank you," he said taking it.

"Uh huh."

I lifted mine to my mouth and sipped it.

"Perfect for a day like this," Leo said.

"Mmm," I agreed.

When he looked at me there was sandess in his green eyes.

"Hey," I said, peering at him; "what's wrong hun?"

He smiled sadly.

"I....I've just been thinking about, things. Everything, actually."

"Mmm."

"The shooting..........what I've put you and my mom through........"

"Oh Leo. It's not like I haven't gotten high before while around you."

"Well yes Morgan but that's not something I should subject you to."


	3. Shawn

**Shawn**

I woke up; it was gray and raining. Topanga and Stacey were next to me. I held my palms up towards the sky.

"I ... I'm naked," I said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah we both are," Stacey replied.

Topanga looked down.

"Omygod!" she said.

"Yeah, I know, we're all naked," I told her.

"Oh."

"Where are we going?" an accented male voice asked.

"Down the rabbithole. Cmon! I want to hear the music," a female voice replied.

"Music. What, music?" Stacey asked.

Something was tossed our way. 3 somethings.

And then I heard it.

"It's over there," I said.

"Yeah I hear it too," Topanga said.

We heard tubas.

I looked down at the 3 somethings. They were 3 colorful, long thin blanket type things.

"Um what, are these?" I asked

"Sarongs," Topanga replied.

"Ok . . ."

"They're like dresses. Sort of," Stacey told me, standing up and tying one around herself.

"I am not wearing, a dress!" I countered.

"Shawn," Topanga said, standing up; "show some feminity."

"You . . .you have . . .flowers . . .in your hair," I said, in wonder.

She had small yellow flowers in her long light brown hair.

"We must be in San Francisco then," Stacey said.

"Hmm?"

"You've never heard that song?" Topanga asked, tying her sarong around her.

"The, song?" I asked, feeling strangely out of it.

"Yeah, you know," Stacey said.

"Well no Stacey I obviously don't."

"Well clearly, you don't."

"The one that goes, are you going to San Francisco . . ." Topanga started.

"Oh that sounds vaguely familiar," I said

"Make sure to wear a flower in your hair," Stacey continued.

I stood up realising that I was still wearing nothing.

"Um, Shawn," Topanga said, looking at me.

"Oh. Right."

I bent down and started to tie the sarong around me.

"How do you...?" I asked, very confused.

"Here," Topanga said; "let me help you."

She walked over, stood behind me and tied it around my waist.

"There you go," she said.

I felt warm shivers as she stood behind me, tying it around my waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory Matthews was sitting by himself in a table in the crowded cafeteria at lunchtime, writing in a black spiral notebook. He'd taken to wearing al black and writing in the notebook since his grandmother had died.

The cafeteria was crowded but all the sounds of the chatter drifted away.

"Hi," a familiar female voice said.

Cory looked up, startled.

"Oh um hi," he said.

The voice was that of Cory's friend Shawn's girlfriend, Lily.

"Mind if i sit down?" she asked.

"Um no, no I don't," he replied.

"Sorry to have startled you," she said, sitting down next to him.

"I seem to be doing that a lot these days."

"So does everyone," Cory replied.

"You miss her...don't you," Lily stated, with a note of gentle understanding in her voice.

"Yeah I.......I guess I do. Um listen, I really have-" he started to stand.

Lily locked eyes with him.

"You don't have to hide from me Cory. It's ok."

"Oh."

He sat back down.

"You're afraid of opening up. I know," Lily said.

"Yeah I, I am."

"So afraid that, if you open up, something like this will happen again."

"Wow."

"Trust me, I know what it's like."

"Oh? and what would..........." Cory lowered his voice; "what would you know about death?"

"Cory," Lily said.

He looked at her.

"My mother died, a long time ago."

"Oh I........I didnt know."

"Not many people do."

"Does Shawn......?........"

"Yes. He knows."


End file.
